


influence

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi wonders when the world started turning without him.





	influence

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

He can’t quite place it, but Shige’s starting to remind him of someone. Someone he knows, someone he’s heard of. The lighter hair, the badass attitude, the face that seems to only make one expression that conveys multiple emotions. Yamapi’s been studying him lately and failing to put his finger on it.

He watches Shige. The way he holds himself, the way he reacts to things. The way he watches Koyama watching Tegoshi. Always jealous. One of the many masks of Shige. Shige has a temper, a mean streak. He doesn’t tolerate childish behavior and resents Tegoshi for demanding Koyama’s attention. He resents Tegoshi for a lot of things.

Ryo, as usual, thinks he knows. He tells Yamapi who Shige’s trying to be, and it makes Yamapi laugh. Ludicrous, preposterous. Shige is better than that. Shige is his own person, not imitating anyone; it’s just coincidence that Yamapi has this feeling of familiarity. When Ryo confronts Shige, Shige does the exact opposite of what this other person would do. He’s actually more like Ryo when he snaps that Ryo should mind his own fucking business in a way that makes Koyama gasp and look around for the innocence and comfort of Tegoshi.

Yamapi wonders if Shige’s trying to push Koyama away. They used to be best friends, it’s sad. Shige gets along with Tegoshi because he has to, but once Koyama started inviting him along on their outings, Shige respectfully bowed out. He calls Yamapi up now, sometimes twice a week. Nothing extravagant, just a meal and maybe a drink. Ryo thinks he has a boycrush. Ryo’s full of shit.

Yamapi wonders when the world started turning without him. Before, it was that Tegoshi idolized Yamapi while Koyama and Shige were inseparable. Growing up seems to have made a switch that’s gone unnoticed by Yamapi until recently. He has a feeling that the other three are more accepting of these turned tables than he is.

Jin is no help. Jin’s advice is along the same lines as Ryo’s, except more vulgar and less condescending. Yamapi has to remind Jin that NewS is _not_ KAT-TUN and they don’t solve everything by taking their pants off. Jin reminds him that sometimes the pants stay on. Yamapi has nightmares for a week.

The next time Yamapi and Shige go out, Yamapi is the one who initiates it. He has an evening off, can sleep in the next morning, doesn’t feel like staying at home. Shige’s response is noncommittal, but the surprise in his voice does not go unnoticed and Yamapi finds himself trying on several outfits before deciding on a particularly nice one. It’s like he’s going on a date. He doesn’t remember the last time he went on a date.

Since it’s Shige’s turn to pick, they end up at a club. Shige likes the atmosphere. He’s like one of those dirty old men who sit in the corner, sipping hard liquor while leering at the pretty girls as they dance. It’s no secret within their group that this is where Shige goes to get laid. With girls, he claims, it doesn’t matter. He gives them what they expect and they don’t stick around for more. He’s not that popular, he has to take what he can get.

Yamapi’s incognito but still feeling pretty hot with his hair pulled back and real eyeglasses that have never seen a camera. Shige thinks he looks like a yakuza, but he’s not much better with his spiky hair and wife beater. Yamapi finishes his drink and orders the next round, scouring the club for suitable overnight companions. Yamapi is very picky with his women. He’s had enough fangirls to last his next three lifetimes. He’s not exactly looking for a wife, but he won’t settle for a dumb slut either. He already has one of those at home.

Shige doesn’t appear to be scouting tonight, his attention on his phone as his fingers are texting rapidly and his head nods a little to the loud, vibrating beat. Yamapi tries not to jump when his phone goes off, smirking as he reaches for it. It’s impossible to talk in these kind of places so they’ve taken to mailing each other, inconspicuously of course. Usually it’s something like ‘Going to the BR, BRB’ or ‘Look at the chick with the hair’, but this time it’s something that makes his eyebrows rise towards his forehead.

Sneaking a glance at Shige, one would think he’s lost in thought. He’s staring at the disco ball above the dance floor like it’s giving off answers to life’s unsolved mysteries instead of shining light. His face is set in its natural expression, his eyes reflecting both the mysteries and the light as Yamapi repeats the message in his head.

_It’s not a crush, but I wouldn’t dismiss it._

He tears himself away before it’s obvious and puts on his own mask, the one of indifference. Typing back casually, like he’s asking Jin to feed the dog, he can’t hide his amusement at whatever game they’re playing. _I’m better than every bitch in here anyway._

_So I’ve heard_. Yamapi almost laughs. _I’m catching up to you, though._

_Prove it_.

Yamapi waits, and when nothing happens, he chuckles deeply and lounges back in his chair. He doesn’t mind this place, even though the air is saturated with pure sex and every song has enough bass to shake his entire body. He’s not looking in Shige’s direction, doesn’t need to look to know that Shige’s paused with his fingers on the keypad, dreaming up great and provocative things to say to Yamapi in order to win. He won’t win. Yamapi lives for these kind of games.

_Let’s go somewhere else and I will._

A shiver makes its way down Yamapi’s spine, and he swears he can hear Shige snickering next to him. _What’s wrong with here?_ Yamapi bites his lip to hold back his audible thoughts on the matter. Exhibitionism is his kink. _The table is just big enough to hide you._

This time the response only takes a few seconds. _What I want to do to you is impossible in this place._

Yamapi can’t stop his eyes from going ‘round. He wants to turn his head, but he’s apprehensive about what he’ll find. Shige in this atmosphere with that look and those feelings might make him do something he’ll regret– at least something he’ll regret doing in a public place. He’s tipsy but not drunk, in full control of his mind and very aware of what he’s doing. While he has a lot of inhibitions, there aren’t any that apply to Shige right about now.

_Like what?_ Yamapi knows he’s asking for trouble, but he just can’t help it. His curiosity is getting the best of him and he can’t deny that he’s certainly not opposed to the idea. Shige with this kind of confidence is hot.

_I want to make you scream._ Yamapi sucks in his air as he reads. _I want to touch you and tease you and make you beg for it._

This… this might be going too far. Yamapi fights to maintain his composure when he all he wants to do is turn around and make good on Shige’s words. A breeze sneaks by and catches Yamapi on the back of the neck, unprotected due to his ponytail, and it takes all of his willpower not to shudder visibly. He’s so worked up that the littlest touch would make him snap. Shige has one more chance to get out of this or Yamapi’s taking him to the parking lot.

Before Yamapi can text back, he has a new message. Shige’s mailed out of turn, he’s broken the rules. _You’re hard, I can see it from here. It’s so hot, how my words on a screen affect you. Imagine if they were coming from my voice._

That’s it. Yamapi tosses some bills on the table to cover their tab, grabs Shige’s arm, and drags him out of the building. The car is entirely too far away, the back alley will have to do. Nobody’s paying attention to the two men who sneak under the stairs, which is by the wall opposite the dance floor if the music booming through the wall is any indication.

Yamapi becomes up close and personal with said wall as he’s pushed into it, face-first with a hot, hard body pressing flush against him from behind. “I win,” Shige whispers, his deep voice dripping with unspoken promises and making Yamapi vibrate more than the music. “You almost beat me, though.”

“That’s because I’m better than you,” Yamapi says without missing a beat, leaning his head back on Shige’s shoulder to finally look into his heated eyes. “Now you have to go through with it.”

“Not until you ask,” Shige replies, his hands sliding up Yamapi’s shirt, toying with his nipples in a way that has Yamapi twisting his neck to capture Shige’s mouth.

Shige lets him, accepting Yamapi’s tongue and sucking on it like it’s another part of his body. Yamapi’s fingers dig into the harsh brick of the wall and he pushes back against him, discovering Shige’s evident arousal and feeling a little pride for it. Shige’s kissing him for real now, wrapping one arm around Yamapi’s neck to hold his face while the other shoves right down the front of his pants.

His moans are swallowed eagerly when Shige’s fingers graze him, staying true to his word and making minimal contact, his hand loosely wrapped around him and moving the opposite way when Yamapi tries to find it. It’s not fair, it aches, he wants the friction right now more than anything else and thrusts desperately, whining into Shige’s mouth and detaching one of his hands from the wall to reach behind him for a handful of Shige’s ass, which he pulls towards him and gasps when Shige starts moving against him like he’s dry-humping him from behind.

“Is this what you want?” Shige hisses, his breath faltering a little. “You want to feel how hard I am? Maybe I’ll stick it to you and you’ll really feel it then. What do you think about that?”

Yamapi’s groan precedes his thought, intensifying when Shige’s hand tightens all the way around him. “Shit, Yamashita,” Shige goes on, losing some of his edge. “If I would have known you’d be so… fuck it.” The belt of Yamapi’s pants comes undone, then the button and zipper until Shige’s got them down to mid-thigh. “This is your last chance to say no.”

A cap pops behind him and Yamapi knows exactly what it is. Shige’s hand moves languidly up and down on him as the other is preparing for the opposite side, the little frustrated grunts in his ear making him even hotter. He doesn’t flinch while Shige gets him ready, stroking him at the same time and sucking on the back of his neck.

It’s bigger than he expects and he flattens himself against the wall, pressing his face into his arm while Shige makes beautiful noises. One hand is steady on his hip and the other’s on his chest, trailing his fingers up and down before it returns to his cock and tugs lightly enough to keep him whimpering.

“How do you like it now?” Shige’s gasping into his hair, slowly pulling out and thrusting sharply back in. “Tell me what it feels like.”

Yamapi can’t speak, but his voice is still in full working condition. He manages a few syllables before foregoing sounds completely, sticking with a range of groans that intensify each time Shige hits that _spot_ inside him. He starts pushing back with no shame, nothing that feels this good could ever be shameful, and Shige tightens both of his grips and breathes harshly on Yamapi’s neck, speeding up considerably and losing his rhythm a little.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shige growls, wheezing and quickening his pace on Yamapi until his hand is flying up and down his cock. “Come already, you bastard.”

“Almost -” Yamapi cuts himself off, his body no longer listening to him as he braces his hands against the wall and leans down for a new angle. Shige’s moaning behind him and pounding his spot, and his release hits him so fast that he can’t do anything other than cry out, the tension leaving him clenching around Shige in a way that makes him feel every inch as it continues to move in and out.

Until Shige lets go with a low groan, immediately pulling out of Yamapi and collapsing against the wall next to him. Yamapi watches his chest heave up with each breath, his face flushed and his skin shimmering with sweat as he calms down and turns towards Yamapi with a chuckle. “I don’t know whether to apologize or kiss you.”

Yamapi’s more concerned with stretching his back, which pops almost painfully as he rights his clothes and purposefully bumps into Shige as he too stands against the wall. “I don’t know whether to feel violated or proud.”

Shige laughs outright, looking straight in front of him as his face gets even redder. “I didn’t do half of the shit I said I was going to.”

Yamapi leans closer and rests his head on Shige’s shoulder. “You still won.”

“Yeah.” Shige nods to himself, then to Yamapi, following with a brief kiss. “Yeah I did.”

Yamapi lets him gloat, because he has another night off next week and this time he’ll actually try.


End file.
